battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150927201609/@comment-24142455-20150929203614
Two Wulfburgs and three Bismarck's revenges sat in the harbor, and five U-100s as well. Several halftracks were delivering cargo to the port, and several SF Soldiers were standing watch. Meanwhile, Team A was approaching the main barricade that blocked the main raod. Blazkowicz: Okay, see that part of road, it seems each time a convoy arrives, the guards go to inspect. We sneak past, steal a car, and get in. Behind them, a long convoy of five Leopard 3 DAK tanks, and ten Halftracks arrived, and the guards went up to inspect. The OSA Operatives made their way past, the darkness assisting them in hiding themselves. Soon they got into Tobruk, and Fergus quickly got over to a nearby car, and began to hotwire it. Wyatt: What if someone sees us? Fergus: We're just getting back late from the bar, nothing much. Sh*t! Damn car just stung me! Alright lets see, african car, blue wire goes with black wire, no, green wire goes with blue wire... aha! The car started, and the four piled into the small, 80's era car, and quickly drove onto the main road. Fergus: Prendergast, you drive, Blazko, take up shotgun, Wyatt, you see any cameras? Blazkowciz: Kessler says the Germans are lax in the territories, we won't be severely punished out here, but with this meeting.... Prendergast: Sir, foot soldiers ahead, they are gesturing to stop the car! Blazkowicz: Just remain calm, we may not be in a disguise, but we need to be careful. The car stopped, and an SF guard looked inside, and began to raise a flashlight, when suddenly he was called, and he gestured to the car to continue on. Prendergast: Oh lord thanks for wa- Fergus: Shut up! We need to focus! Wustenrätte's office should be uhhhhh.... google maps.... kessler's map.. uhhhh there! Right there! The car stopped, and saw a large building with an Ubersoldaten standing outside, that was the destination. Several marksmen and other soldiers stood outside, and Prendergast quickly made a sharp turn into an ally. Wyatt: Now what!? Fergus: What do yah think? Take the snipers, get ontop of that building right there! We snipe e'm from afar, and have the IMG come in for the kill, won't be until tomorrow though, thats when their raid starts. Wyatt: What are they hitting? Fergus: The airport, theres a few of those shiny new uhhhh what are they called.... Me 262s? Whatever the f@#k they look like, the jets are here for a training mission, and protection for the officials meeting here. Our goal is to wipe them out, along with the official's private jet. Blazkowicz: But thats if we manage to hit the officials here, and start chaos in the city. Once we finish that, we move to the airfield, and the IMG begins their raid. So we got a while before they show themselves, I'll do some recon around the area, you guys get set up. Tell Boekhounder that his next mission is to overview Tobruk Airport and get some proper information on what is stationed there. A message is sent to Boekhounder, and the group begins to set up.....